Ese mayordomo ¿competente?
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Después de los últimos acontecimientos, Sebastián era el más incompetente mayordomo que pudiera existir. Para Ciel. Dejar entrar a Soma y Agni, permitir que lo arrastraran a construir muñecos de nieve, y sobretodo ¡No aceptar una orden directa! Inaceptable. CielxSebastián One-shot.


¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están gente? Mi común habladuría de la buena está al final. Del cómo se me ocurrió la historia, y esas cosas... Pero en fin, me callaré y los que me quieran seguir escuchando (serán muy pocos xD) lo harán al final. :D

**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo salió de la maravillosa cabecita que hoy cumplió un año más: ¡Yana Toboso! ¡Feliz cumpleños, Yana! (A pesar de que sé que ella jamás leerá esto xD). Lo único que me pertenece es esta pequeña historia. Si todo lo demás fuera mío... Hubiera podido ir a ver la Live-action. x3

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Ese mayordomo, ¿competente?**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Era una encantadora mañana londinense, a pesar de que los terrenos de la mansión Phantomhive se habían llenado de una ligera capa de nieve. Los copos caían con delicadeza en los jardines y patios de la mansión. Cada cierto tiempo los sirvientes se encargaban de mantener transitable el lugar. Era 25 de enero, lo que significaba que lo peor del invierno había pasado, y solo quedaba disfrutar de la maravillosa vista de la nieve al caer.

El frío clima no afectaba la rutina. Como siempre, el joven y gallardo mayordomo se encargó de despertar temprano a su testarudo amo, para que cumpliera con sus tareas correspondientes. Ambos personajes se hallaban en sus ocupaciones…

Cuando la ruina de la mansión arribó.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! No nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo —lloriqueó una conocida voz hindú.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el chico con un tic en el ojo—. Si nos vimos en navidad _¿Recuerdas?_

Pasó una mano por su cara con frustración—. Lizzy y tú llegásteis gritando y fastidiando— El chico hindú lo miró con confusión y Ciel contuvo un temblor de rabia—. Vinieron a quejarse de que no celebraba la navidad, adornaron toda mi mansión y me obligaron a dar una fiesta…

— ¿En serio?...

Ciel tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y contar hasta diez. No valía la pena enojarse con el chico _príncipe_.

— Así es señor Soma. Es como el señor Ciel dice.

_Gracias al "cielo" Agni intervino._

— Entonces supongo que sí es cierto- dijo colocando la mano en su cabeza con nerviosismo—. Pero Ciel…

— Mira Soma… No tengo idea de cómo entraste a mi mansión, ni mucho menos de cómo _Sebastián_ te dejo llegar hasta mi estudio, pero tengo mucho trabajo y te agradecería…

— Pero Ciel…

— ¿Me llamaba joven amo?—. La cuidadosa voz de Sebastián interrumpió el momento. Miró casi con aburrimiento toda la habitación y se encontró con que _los personajes_ ya habían llegado al estudio de su señor.

_Ohh, no se arrepentía._ Cuando esos seres arribaron a la mansión, tenía planeado despacharlos inmediatamente… Pero pensándolo mejor, _todo estaba tan aburrido últimamente._

¿Por qué no divertirse un poco a costa de su amo? Sin duda, esas personas eran expertas en exasperar a Ciel, y Sebastián no se iba a perder la fabulosa vista de su testarudo amo estresado. Era una de las cosas más divertidas que había presenciado en su vida.

_Por muy dificultoso que fuera arreglar todo el desastre que dejaban los susodichos personajes al irse de la mansión. O quitar el olor a curry._

— _Sebastián_. — siseó con ira reprimida el menor en la sala. El mayordomo le dedicó una sonrisa, que en su momento planeó ser tranquilizadora (su amo podría sufrir un ataque con tanta ira reprimida), pero que lo único que hizo fue empeorar su enojo, y hacer que arrugara el ceño.

— ¡Cieeel! No me has dejado explicarte. Vine aquí por una razón —. Soma trató de darle una mirada de cachorro. Aun cuando estas miradas **no **tenían efecto en él (_por supuesto que no_), decidió dejar que se explicara.

_Cuando antes termine, más rápido se irá._

Sebastián avanzó silenciosamente a su puesto detrás de su amo, que volteó a mirarlo brevemente con mala cara. _Me las pagarás caro, demonio._Pensó antes de volver su vista al chico hindú.

A decir verdad, tenía un poquito de curiosidad. _Sólo un poco_. Lizzy y Soma eran dos de sus piezas más interesantes y entretenidas, porque nunca sabía con que saldrían la próxima que fueran a visitarlo. Disfrutaría más de su compañía si no fuera por sus manías de arrastrarlo a hacer cosas que él no quería hacer. _Y que__terminaba disfrutando, para su pesar._

— Vine aquí porque me enteré de una costumbre de la cual no estaba enterado, y de la que no me habías hablado, Ciel. Como siempre estas ocupado supuse que se te había olvidado practicarla. Pero vine aquí para que hagamos ¡_Hombres de nieve_! — El hindú terminó de explicar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tanto amo como mayordomo quedaron sin habla.

_De todas las cosas…_

Decir que estaban en shock era poco. En serio _¿con eso salía este tipo?_ Se miraron brevemente el uno al otro, y quedaron en las mismas. Sebastián levantó los hombros, y Ciel volvió su vista al chico.

— ¿Qué? — atinó a preguntar, algo confundido. _Quizás había escuchado mal._

— Ciel, andas distraído hoy…— _No, no había escuchado mal—_. ¡Hombres de nieve! Ya sabes, esos que se hacen con el hielo que cae del cielo en esta parte del mundo, que se forma con tres bolas…

— Sí, sí. Sé lo que es un **_Muñeco de Nieve—_** corrigió con sutileza—. Lo que quiero saber es que te hace pensar que yo hago cosas como esa.- dijo con aspereza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su escritorio.

—¿_No lo haces? _Pero si yo tengo entendido que a todos los niños de tu edad les encanta jugar con la nieve y hacer ese tipo de cosas _¿No es así, Agni?_

—Sí, así es señor Soma.

Eso hizo que el joven sonriera con confianza.

— A lo que mi joven amo se refiere, señor Agni…— interrumpió el hombre de los ojos rojos—… Es que no suele llevar a cabo ese tipo de tradiciones.

—Tonterías. Si es una tradición de su país, debe cumplirlas. Yo haré que las cumpla, para que guarde el honor y la cultura de su nación — dijo apasionadamente con un puño alzado y estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡Ahh! ¡Soma-sama es tan inspirador!*—. El mayordomo hindú también tenía estrellas en los ojos.

Ciel se levantó y colocó las manos sobre su escritorio.

— ¡No las hago y no lo haré! — refunfuñó como un infante. Esta situación se salía de control. No tenía planeado hacer esas niñerías. Vaya, _se encontraba tan molesto_.

Y justo cuando pensó que había llegado a su límite, escuchó una risilla detrás de él.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con molestia.

—Es que… joven amo… —dijo en una actitud burlona y jovial—. Con esa actitud parece un niño.

Ciel abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos.

— ¡Oye!

—Y los niños hacen muñecos de nieve. — dijo Soma con una sonrisa.

Ciel volvió su vista hacia él. Luego hacia Sebastián ¿Ese era el día nacional de "molesten a Ciel hasta hacerlo gritar"? _Estaban celebrándolo a todo dar._

Al final solo se desplomó en la silla y resopló.

—Digan lo que digan no lo haré.

Ciel Phamtonhive era un hombre… bueno, un _joven_ fuerte y poderoso. Con tan solo doce años había llegado a ser el jefe de la compañía familiar. Era una persona de carácter inquebrantable y absoluta tenacidad para lograr sus objetivos. Por consiguiente, no iba a dejar que lo desconcentraran de su trabajo, no se iba a dejar convencer ¡Solo para hacer ñoñadas infantiles! Por supuesto que no. Él era Ciel Phamtonhive y no dejaría…

—Entonces, así nos dividiremos. Agni y yo; Ciel y Sebastián; y Mei-Rin, Bard y Finny pueden hacer un grupo y unírsenos si desean. Creo que sería genial hacer un concurso, el "hombre" de nieve más bonito, gana.

_Maldita sea_.

De acuerdo, se dejó convencer. Más bien, Soma no dejo de fastidiar hasta que aceptó. _Y su inútil mayordomo no hizo nada para detenerlo._

_Bueno_, pensó Ciel, _cualquier cosa es mejor que el papeleo, si lo ponemos en perspectiva. Y mientras más rápido termine, más rápido se irá._

Suspiró profundamente e intercambió miradas con Sebastián para ponerse a armar el _muñeco_… Casi.

La cuestión es, hace años que Ciel no armaba uno. Incluso desde mucho antes que _las risas se esfumaran de su vida. _Si no se equivocaba, la última vez que armó un hombre de nieve, tenía unos siete años. Quizás tuvo un ataque de asma o algo así y por eso sus padres no le habían dejado volver a armar uno…

Sebastián miró a su amo con curiosidad. Llevaba unos cuantos segundos con la mirada perdida. Probablemente recordando algún momento tortuoso o feliz de su pasado. _Este chico tan cambiante. _Quería obtener algo de diversión para su persona, pero, ver a su amo tan _gruñón_ no era_para nada divertido_, cuando era **esa** clase de molestia. Ambos podrían divertirse con la situación.

Sí, en efecto, haría que su amo se divirtiera un poco. Porque ¿qué pasaría si el sirviente de la mansión Phamtonhive no fuera capaz de darle un poco de diversión a su amo? Primero tendría que sacar a su joven amo de su letargo… Sonrió levemente.

—Joven amo, tengo entendido que primero se forma la estructura del muñeco, y eso se hace reuniendo cierta cantidad de nieve para luego…

— ¡Sé cómo se hace un muñeco de nieve! —gritó impaciente.

—Joven amo…— Sebastián cambió la expresión sorprendida de su rostro a una inexpresiva, y espero pacientemente a que su joven amo diera la siguiente orden.

Ciel se mordió la parte interna del cachete. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los demás ya estaban en plena faena.

_Sabía que no tenía que haberle gritado a Sebastián._ Es que… simplemente…

_Había veces que Sebastián lo ponía nervioso._

No iba a pedirle disculpas, pero le pidió que le _ayudara_ en vez de darle una orden, y _Dios_, que Sebastián sabía leer a su joven amo. En cuestión de poco tiempo había armado una gran estructura (cortesía de Sebastián), lo único que faltaba era los adornos.

Nunca respondería con honestidad en caso de que alguien le preguntara. Pero sí se había divertido. Casi nunca tenía oportunidad de divertirse y liberarse de sus preocupaciones. A pesar de que fingiera desinterés, seguía siendo un joven que necesitaba distracciones y diversiones.

_Sobre todo cuando la compañía es tan agradable._

Divagando acerca de eso, Ciel a veces se preguntaba si a su mayordomo le salía naturalmente o era algo apropósito. _O en realidad no sabía qué pasaba_. Porque una parte de él, no podía evitarse preguntar cómo lo hacía su mayordomo para ser tan _embriagador._

Obviamente, entre las misiones de la Reina, sus deberes como líder de la empresa, sus estudios, las visitas inesperadas y demás preocupaciones, Ciel no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Casi ni pensaba en ello. _Pero cuando lo hacía…_

_Todo Sebastián_ lograba llegar a ser embriagador. Desde su fino y respetuoso caminar, hasta los azabaches cabellos que caían con delicadeza en su atractivo rostro._La manera en que su cuerpo le cubría de las balas._ Todo parecía estar concienzudamente diseñado para hacer que la gente cayera en sus maquiavélicas redes.

_Lo que era probable._ Quizás era uno de sus demoníacos métodos. _Por eso lograba seducir a las mujeres para conseguir información._

En cualquier caso, trataba de no darle mucha importancia. _De no pensar en ello_. Era incorrecto.

_Y de cuántas maneras. _No solo era su sirviente, mayor que él y un hombre. Eso de por sí ya era malo. La cuestión _venganza por alma_ refulgía en su memoria.

A pesar de saberse incorrecto, no pudo evitar disfrutar del tan cercano contacto que tuvieron armando el dichoso muñeco de nieve_. ¿Estaba mal querer abrazar el aparentemente cálido cuerpo de su mayordomo/hombre/demonio? ¿Podía usar la excusa de que hacía mucho frío?_

Bueno, hacía frío, no era una excusa.

En eso notó que su mayordomo volvía con los adornos que usarían para decorar el muñeco. El sombrero, la zanahoria, la bufanda y los botones. Tenía una de esas estúpidas sonrisas en el rostro que hacía que Ciel volteara la vista fastidiado.

Cuando se le acercó lo suficiente le quitó el sombrero de las manos, decidido a ponérselo él.

No es costumbre ponerlo primero, pero le valía. Estaba algo entusiasmado por esa parte, recordaba que una vez llegó a llorar de frustración, debido a que era muy pequeño y no podía colocar el sombrero por sí mismo. Así que su madre lo levantó en sus brazos y juntos pusieron el sombrero…

Había un problema… _Seguía siendo muy pequeño._

_Estúpido Sebastián y su talento para construir estructuras tamaño jumbo._

Testarudo como él solo, hizo un mohín y se dispuso a llegar por su cuenta. _No está tan alto_, pensó con determinación. Se puso de puntillas dando pequeños saltos. Trataba de encontrar la manera de poner el sombrero sin tumbar la cabeza del muñeco.

Sebastián carraspeó para llamar su atención.

— ¿Puedo…?— preguntó con delicadeza. Ciel no entendió con suficiente rapidez, y el mayordomo tomó su silencio como una afirmativa.

Lo siguiente que supo el chico fue que las fuertes manos de Sebastián lo alzaban por la cintura con delicadeza.

Ciel le miró algo ofuscado y Sebastián le dio una de sus sonrisas marca personal. No tuvo más opción que volver la vista, para que su sirviente no notara su creciente sonrojo. No era **_tan _**notorio, pero él sentía sus mejillas arder.

Trató de alejar esas sensaciones de si, y se concentró en colocar el sombrero, cosa que no le tomó más de diez segundos. Como acto reflejo, volteó hacia la persona que lo sostenía en los brazos. Estaba sonriendo levemente por lo que acababa de hacer, y los recuerdos que le traía, cuando notó que Sebastián también esta sonriendo.

No era una sonrisa falsa, como las que le dedicaba usualmente. Tampoco era irónica, sarcástica o burlona. Era simplemente eso, _una sonrisa_. Ciel se quedó estático, solo mirando la cara de su mayordomo. Sebastián entrecerró los ojos y luego alzó una ceja.

Para estos momentos, su amo normalmente ya hubiera reclamado con insistencia que lo bajara. En vez de eso, se le quedó observando atentamente.

_Maldita seas tú, Sebastián y tus rasgos perfectos._

Dejando de lado el hecho de que se sentía atraído, Ciel era testigo de como ese cuerpo que tenía el mayordomo era una ilusión creada para aparentar humanidad. Porque no podía concebir que un humano normal tuviera tanta gracia y elegancia en sus rasgos.

Sebastián empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se estaba debatiendo entre simplemente bajar a su amo o esperar a ver qué quería decirle… Cuando de repente un sonrojo empezó a aparecer en las mejillas del joven.

Ciel no quería acercarse. No _debía_ acercarse. Pero maldita sea. Ese hombre que lo sostenía en sus brazos… A veces era demasiado para él… No sabía si… _¿En serio se estaba acercando con esas intenciones a su subordinado?_

_De todas las cosas. _Sebastián nunca vino eso venir… Su amo estaba acercándose a su rostro. Dubitativo, con algo de miedo, pero aun así, determinación en sus ojos… Y sinceramente, _no sabía cuál era el protocolo que un mayordomo debía seguir en caso de que su amo mostrará deseos hacia su persona._

Decir que estaba _algo_ emocionado sería correcto. _Estaba muy emocionado pero no lo admitiría ni a sí mismo._ Su joven amo era lindo y tierno, y parecía un _gatito_. Pero nunca imaginó que se sentía de esa manera por él.

Ambos habían hecho resoluciones en su cabeza. Y había decidido que tendrían ese estúpido beso de una vez. _Solo para ver qué pasaba…_

_Claro._

Faltaba poco, tan poco para llegar y saber a que sabían esos _malditos labios_ de mayordomo demonio cuando…

— ¡Ciel! ¡Sebastián! ¡que lindo les está quedando el hombre de nieve! Pero porque tardan tanto en arreglarlo… —Soma se detuvo cuando le llegó el presentimiento de que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante.

Sebastián y Ciel se separaron con renuencia y voltearon su mirada para mirarlo con rabia.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — no pudo evitar preguntar el joven hindú con algo de vergüenza. Ciel simplemente suspiró y Sebastián lo dejó con delicadeza en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que no ¿Qué podrías estar interrumpiendo? —dijo sacudiéndose el regazo con fastidio—. Sebastián, termina de armar el muñeco— musitó con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir. Se miraron y notaron que sería algo que tendrían que discutir luego. Ciel cruzó los brazos y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de allí, no sin antes escuchar el afirmativo de Sebastián a su orden previa.

Al final, como siempre, Sebastián y Ciel ganaron el concurso amistoso. Los demás no parecían muy sorprendidos. Aunque Agni logró construir algo comparable a la construcción de Sebastián; el juez era Tanaka, y todos sabían que iba a favorecer a su amo.

Se había hecho algo tarde así que Soma y Agni tuvieron que quedarse a pasar la noche. _Genial._

Ciel todavía necesitaba firmar algunos papeles, así que se dirigió a su despacho con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a su mayordomo siquiera de darle una mirada de condescendencia. _En serio necesitaba "terminar de firmar" esos papeles._

Sebastián lo miró profundamente, analizando qué debería hacer con su testarudo joven amo. Decidió que esperaría lo que el amo dijera. Después de todo, el chico sí tenía trabajo que terminar.

_Ahora, que usara su trabajo como excusa… Esas son cosas que no se le deben decir a la gente._

Pero después de un rato, Ciel se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir en esa situación. Llevaba diez minutos leyendo la misma oración porque no podía concentrarse. Solo había un pensamiento en su mente, un pensamiento que tenía nombre y apellido: _Sebastián Michaelis._

_Maldita sea, contener ese estúpido suspiro había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado._

Se mordió el labio con reticencia y decidió llamar a su mayordomo para acabar con esta estupidez de una vez por todas.

— ¿Me llamó joven amo? — Sebastián estaba algo… _¿Consternado? ¿Nervioso?_ Por toda la situación. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, era algo obvio. Y Ciel pensaba lo mismo. Su relación no era para nada normal. Y ambos opinaban, a este punto, que más bien habían_ tardado demasiado._

Quizás fue porque Ciel era muy joven, o porque Sebastián por regla general no sabía mucho sobre las relaciones humanas (además de que si eres coqueto, las mujeres harán lo que sea por ti).

Quizás ambos habían decidido hacerse la vista gorda para no confrontar sus sentimientos, o la naturaleza de su vínculo les hizo creer que por esa razón eran tan íntimos. Fuera como fuera, este era el momento en el que tendrían que hablar de ello, y era, por decir poco… una situación llena de ansiedad.

En el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron, Ciel se quedó sin habla. _¿De qué iba a hablar?_

Sentía sus mejillas arder, y por acto reflejo, Sebastián se ruborizó también. Ciel chasqueó la lengua y se levantó con fingida seguridad de su asiento, aunque se estaba muriendo de nervios.

El _mayordomo negro_ le miró con sorpresa, y Ciel, siguiendo su costumbre de ir directo a las cosas, le jaló de la corbata y unió sus labios en un beso torpe y desesperado.

Sebastián no estaba particularmente sorprendido, su joven amo era impulsivo, rozando en la imprudencia. Pero nunca imaginó que sería _tan_directo. E hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría cuando te besa una persona con la que tienes una relación extremadamente ambigua debido a un contrato demoníaco que une vuestras existencias.

_Corresponder el beso._

Cerró los ojos y tomó la barbilla del chico, para fijar un ritmo que fuera más cómodo para ambos. Ciel entendió la indirecta y se relajó un poco (la verdad, solo había estado nervioso por su miedo a no ser correspondido).

_Así, abra un poco más la boca… Eso._ Su joven amo era muy bueno leyendo sus intenciones. Ciel empezó a acalorarse demasiado, y buscó apoyo en el cuello de su mayordomo. Sebastián posó sus manos en la cintura de Ciel, y lo levantó del suelo.

_Si ya sentía que volaba, ahora la situación era literal._

Empezó a faltarles el aire, pero separarse no era una opción para ninguno de los dos, así que ralentizaron sus movimientos, y empezaron a darse pequeños besos uno detrás del otro. Ciel jugaba con el cabello de Sebastián, y bajaba una de sus manos para igualmente juguetear con la chaqueta de Sebastián.

_Maldito amo provocador._

Sebastián acariciaba con suavidad su cintura, y bajo una de sus manos hasta sus muslos, en busca de más apoyo. Ciel enredó su pierna en la cintura del hombre.

Después de un tiempo decidieron separarse completamente, con algo de reticencia. Ciel estaba rojo como un tomate, y Sebastián le estaba dando una de esas miradas que solo estaban reservadas para sus gatos, lo que solo empeoraba el estado de Ciel.

Sebastián lo dejó con delicadeza en el piso, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y empezó a arreglarle el chaleco que se había desacomodado con el _alboroto, _y acomodó su cabello, que estaba despeinado.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó con algo de fastidio en su voz. Esta sonaba muy seria _para lo que acababa de pasar_. Años practicando su actitud de póquer no le iban a fallar en ese momento. Aunque su cara seguía igual de sonrojada.

— Arregló el desastre que causé— dijo con un sonrisa que a Ciel se le antojó maliciosa. Ciel puso los ojos en blanco, y tomó la barbilla del hombre para alzar su rostro, y con la otra mano le colocó uno de sus mechones tras la oreja, en un gesto que a Sebastián se le antojo coqueto.

— A lo que me refiero, _Sebastian_-_ e_sa manera de saborear su nombre mandó escalofríos a la espina dorsal del sujeto—. Es ¿_qué_ _te hace pensar que esto ha terminado_? — demandó con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir.

Sebastián le dio una mirada de pura sorpresa. _Este niño… _Pero no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud del joven.

Se levantó con delicadeza y cerró los ojos en un gesto condescendiente.

—Pero joven amo… La luna ya está muy alta, y realmente opino que no debería dejar pasar su hora de dormir—. Sebastián revisó la hora de su reloj y acomodó su cabello desordenado bajo la mirada confundida del joven—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a cumplir mis últimas labores del día.

—No, no te disculpo ¡Sebastián! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —dijo Ciel con molestia mientras su mayordomo se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¡Sebastián! Te ordeno que te quedes aquí conmigo —dijo señalando el piso con su dedo, en señal de que esperaba obediencia.

—Una orden que me temo no podré cumplir joven amo. ¿Qué pasaría si el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como evitar situaciones que puedan afectar la seguridad del amo? —dijo con una de sus sonrisas falsas mientras salía de la habitación.

El líder de las compañías Funtom se quedó suspendido en el tiempo durante un momento, solo para segundos después dirigirse a perseguir a su mayordomo.

— ¿Es acerca de eso? Te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño ¡Sebastián! Mírame cuando te hablo. ¡Sebastián! te ordeno que vuelvas aquí y me sigas besando— gritó con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras jalaba a su sirviente por la chaqueta.

Sebastián simplemente suspiró y volteó la vista a su joven señor, esa frase había salido de sus labios con increíble determinación. De hecho, Ciel estaba seguro de lo que quería, y seguiría ordenándole a ese maldito demonio hasta que no le quedara otra que obedecerle, _ese maldito contrato tenía que servir de algo ¿no?_

Ese era su plan, hasta que escuchó un pequeño gemido venir de la esquina del pasillo. Cuando Sebastián y Ciel voltearon la vista para ver qué había provocado ese ruido, notaron que los tres sirvientes estaban mirando atónitos la situación. Mei-Rin había sido la que no pudo contener la emoción, y por eso se ganó una mirada recriminatoria de Bard.

_Pero cómo no hacer ruidos, encontrando al joven amo y al Sr. Sebastián en tan comprometedora escena…_

Negar cualquier cosa a estas alturas era inútil. Ciel se dio cuenta de que prácticamente le estaba rogando a su mayordomo, y _¡Maldita sea! Que él no rogaba_.

Así que con toda la autoridad y el orgullo que pudo reunir, se alejó de ahí con paso altivo y dijo- Me voy a mi habitación. Y no te atrevas a ir a molestarme Sebastián, no te quiero ver hasta mañana.- Sebastián solo pudo suspirar…

_Probablemente Ciel hará un desastre tratando de desvestirse y colocarse el pijama. Al final de todo, creo que si pedirá mi ayuda…_

Y no todo fue inútil. Al final haber dejado entrar a aquellos personajes fue una buena idea. _Vaya que se había divertido a costa de su amo._ Claro que no de la forma que había esperado, pero si tenía que ser sincero, esta le gustaba más.

Ya tendrían muchos días para solucionar esos problemas.

— Agni, son ideas mías… ¿O escuché a Ciel gritando por alguna razón?— preguntó el joven hindú con verdadera preocupación, mientras que Agni preparaba su cama.

— No se preocupe, señor Soma. El señor Sebastián es un hombre realmente responsable y competente. De seguro se encargará de cualquier inconveniente que sufra su amo.

_Ohh, vaya que lo haría._

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

*Esto pues... Me gusta que todo un fic este en un mismo idioma (a menos que sea necesario) Por eso ven que yo digo "joven amo". Pero si no pones la frase así... Simplemente no es Agni adorando a Soma. x3

N/A: ¿Les gustó? Esto en realidad fue muy gracioso. Quería hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Ciel... Por navidad, por año nuevo... xD Al final termine haciendo nada, y como tenía varias ideas escritas pues... Me decidí a terminarlo. Así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños/Navidad/Año Nuevo Ciel! XD Y a Sebastián, no olvidemos a Sebastián. x3

_En cuanto a la historia:_ ¿Sebastián? Sebastián es un troll. Más o menos por eso se comporta así. XD

No sé, pero tomando como referencia esta historia, pienso que Sebastián y Ciel han tenido _momentos _como este antes. Sin embargo, este fue muy... abierto, muy obvio. _En mi imaginación_. Pero mi imaginación es medio enferma, así que no me presten atención. XD Así me imaginaría su primer beso. Algo surgido de impulsos y de su frecuente _tensión sexual. _Y luego, Sebastián haciéndose el loco. En parte porque no sabe que hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos, porque el piensa que no los tiene.

De nuevo, así es como me lo imagino yo. :3

Bueno, ya estoy hablando mucha paja. Gracias a todos por leer ;) Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo. Les invito a que lean mi serie de viñetas/drabbles _Sebastián odia a. :)_

Recuerden, los review son los alimentos de las escritoras, de ellos nos nutrimos... ¡¿Quieren que me de anemia?! ;3


End file.
